Love shows up in the strangest places
by NotSoNormal
Summary: Catherine and Sara bump into each other after one of them gets stood up... C/S femslash
1. Chapter 1

_This is a story of two people discovering real love_

She sat at the empty table, with a look on her face of disappointment. Why had she agreed to meet him? Why, again, had he let her down? He was the thing she hunted, because of that hole in her heart. He was the thing that was missing from her life, always and probably forever she concluded. But also that he was the reason that she'd never had that thing in the past. Just then the young waiter came to her table and politely asked if she would like a refill. Sadly she declined; yet again she had lost hope in him. So the waiter instead went to get the bill.

The other person in this story of love was on her way to work, she had decided to call past her favourite Italian restaurant to grab a snack and coffee on her way to the long shift. Being one of her favourite places to eat (she ate out a lot) as soon as she approached the counter for takeaway she was recognised, the Italian waitress flashed her a smile. They quickly passed the formalities of ordering the food and the waitress asked the woman to patiently wait. So the woman made her way to a chair in the restaurant overlooking everyone. She liked to watch, she watched the people in the restaurant, there was an old couple in their 50's that looked like they had been in love for years, there was a few couples in their middle ages that looked like they were having a break from family life, one couple in particular weren't even talking to each other, they didn't even make eye contact, she laughed at this picture of a couple! There were a few younger couples the youngest being 15 looking like they were in that honeymoon relationship all flirty with each other and happy, oh how she remember when she'd had relationships like that, unfortunately none of them stuck around! Then someone caught her eye, a woman all on her own in the middle of paying her bill. She was happy that she'd seen the woman but on the other hand also felt a bit sorry for her. She got up from waiting in the chair and went over to the lone woman.

"Seat free?" She asked the sad woman.

The sad woman looked up at the place the voice was coming from. She just shrugged not really caring. She didn't normally show this side to her but when you lose hope, you lose everything. However the other woman was uncomfortable in this kind of situation, she was uncomfortable in any social interaction with the sad woman yet something deep down inside her craved it, so she tried to initiate a conversation, "You like the food here?"

"No Sara just the water," Catherine replied irritated. Catherine assumed that Sara had just come over to gloat as normally social interaction outside of a worker was a building site for Sara, you know the kind of building site that has a sign on the door saying 'Danger, No entry.' So Catherine was surprised that Sara had actually made herself comfortable in the vacant space. Then after a couple of minutes of silence the waiter returned with Catherine's receipt and Sara's takeaway.

"And for the beautiful lady, a complimentary bottle of wine," the kind waiter presented to Catherine. In Catherine's books it was a way of try to turn her frown into a smile after being stood up but Catherine gratefully received the bottle of wine. Catherine didn't fancy drinking the bottle on her own, it would only make her more depressed and to reflect back on her life and she certainly didn't want to go there so Catherine took a dive into the big wide ocean and did something out of the ordinary.

"Fancy sharing it...back at mine?"

"I would love to but I'd prefer to share your coffee?" Sara asked hopefully.

"Only if you share your own," Catherine replied feeling a little cheered up and with that she stood up, grabbed Sara's to-go coffee and took a gulp then she gave Sara a smile and gestured with her head for Sara to follow. Sara's brain wasn't quick enough to process all the information, the only thing that was going through her head was, 'Catherine and house?'. But her body seemed to be in full working order as it took off after Catherine.

Catherine was stood by Sara's car as Sara followed at a slower place with a confused look on her face but all Catherine simply said was, "Sidle, drive." So Sara fished out her keys (which took her at least a few minutes as she juggled her bag and takeaway snack) then opened the car allowing access for them both to get in. Catherine who hadn't had that much to drink but because of her short height advantage she was having a little difficulty getting into the car so Sara put her items on the driver seat then moved round the car to help Catherine. Sara was just in time as Catherine was just about to fall back but Sara steadied her by laying her hands on Catherine's hips, Sara's heartbeat was racing but she found the confidence to lean forward and whisper into Catherine's ear, "Put your hand here and pull yourself up with it." Catherine carried out Sara's directions and gracefully lifted herself into Sara's car, she sat down so she was facing Sara then she put her arms out round Sara's shoulders but keeping distance between their faces, "See that's the thing with you Sidle, you're nice to everyone." Sara gave an embarrassed smile and moved her eyes to the ground, Catherine took one of her hands off the shoulder and used it to go under Sara's chin and tilt her head upwards so that their eyes could meet, Catherine gave her a sincere small sweet smile and then one again said those famous words, "Drive."

Sara had to refrain from grinning like a Cheshire cat as she carefully shut Catherine's side door. Then she went and got in the car and drove off however she couldn't manage this simple task without stealing a few glances at Catherine. Both Catherine and Sara remained quiet throughout the journey to Catherine's. Both took time to reflect on what was going through their mind, this just happened to be the person sat next to them.

The couple soon arrived at their destination, Catherine vacated the car, Sara on the other hand waited for Catherine to get out first, as Sara thought it was rude to be standing at her door waiting for her. So Sara took her time getting out the car while Catherine was mumbling about Sara's food going cold. Catherine was opening the door to her house by the time Sara got out the car but still Sara didn't walk over to Catherine, instead Sara decided this was the right time to do a thorough inspection of her car.

"Sara come on! I'm getting cold," Catherine complained with the door to the house open wide.

"I'm just checking the car for bumps and grazes!"

"Sara that so so...you!" Catherine laughed thinking it was cute to see Sara bent down going around the back of her car with a flash light. Sara looked up and pouted at Catherine looking like a child whose fun had been put to an end. Catherine strolled over to Sara to hurry her up, she grabbed Sara's hand and said "Don't pout, it's too cute," whilst practically dragging Sara inside. Once they were both inside they simultaneously both kicked off their shoes. Catherine Then ordered Sara to go and dish up her food and that she herself would join Sara at the table once she had something more comfy in. Sara obeyed Catherine's ordered and started getting everything ready. Sara knew where everything was because lately her and Catherine had become well like friends! (Shock horror!) They'd slowly been spending more and more time together despite the bitchiness and the general assumption that they hated each other.

"Would you like me to pour you a glass of that wine?" Sara shouted just as Catherine entered the kitchen. Catherine had changed out of a stunning dress she was wearing into cotton tracksuit bottoms (that hugged her arse rather nicely) and a white girly t-shirt, she'd also wiped her makeup off top and her hair loosely tied back in a pony tail. Sara thought Catherine looked pretty amazing. Catherine smiled at Sara while blushing a little.

"I will have a glass if you are," Catherine answered.

"I can't I have work in an hour and a half."

"Sara we both know you don't have to go to work, you're only doing overtime."

"But I told Grissom..." Catherine cut Sara off mid-sentence with, "Just sit down and eat Sara!"

Sara gave Catherine an evil scowl jokingly to which Catherine's reply was elegantly sticking her tongue out at Sara. The next half hour was spent chatting about work, their colleagues and Lindsey. Sara wanted to ask about earlier but couldn't find the right time, she didn't want to upset Catherine after she'd relaxed so much and had seem to forgotten about earlier.

Sara stood up to put her plate in the dishwasher when Catherine immediately pounced over, "That's my job!"

"How is it your job?" Sara inquired.

"My house," Catherine simply put as she went to grab the plate out of Sara's hand who had the advantage of being taller so she lifted her arm higher and repeated Catherine's tongue action from earlier.

"Sidle!" Catherine said in her authoritarian voice. Sara simply gave a cheeky smile and strolled over to the other side of the kitchen Catherine threw her arms around Sara from her back and tried to stop her however Catherine was not successful! Sara placed the dirty dish in the dish washer then quickly turned around with a menacing look on her face and grabbed Catherine and tickled her.

"It would be so much easier to tidy up my own mess without you distracting me," Sara said while her hands were still busy at Catherine's sides. Catherine's giggles could be heard in England, she was laughing that much! She was also quickly running out of breathe so she surrendered to Sara.

"Alright alright," Catherine said in between giggles, once Sara's hands had been removed Catherine commanded, "Go ring Griss and tell him you're not going in."

Catherine could see Sara's dilemma. It wasn't just work for Sara it was her life! However Catherine had a trick up her sleeve.

"Sara I have that new film you wanted to see," Catherine said temptingly.

"No way! Not..."

"Yes 'I could never be your woman'."

"Catherine I could make you my woman," Sara joked moving her eyebrows up and down suggestingly. Catherine turned away so Sara couldn't see her blush. "I've wanted to see that movie for so long, Michelle Pfeiffer is hot," Sara said as she made her way over to the phone to cancel her overtime.

They had both made themselves comfortable waiting for the start of the film. Catherine was sat on the floor her back leant against the sofa while Sara had spread herself out and was lying down on the sofa with Catherine at her feet. As Sara wasn't going into work Catherine had opened the wine but knowing Sara wasn't a fan of wine Catherine had got her a beer.

"So you want to talk about earlier?" Sara inquired while her eyes watched the preview. Catherine titled her head a little so Sara could see her shake her head. Then the noise in the room was only filled by the DVD.

Half way through the film Catherine let out a sigh then turned to Sara and said, "It was Sam, Sam was meant to meet me for dinner."

"Has he rang to explain?"

Catherine shook her head. Sara looked at Catherine with saddened eyes. Then Sara turned around so her head were where her feet was and simply put an arm on Catherine's shoulder to comfort her a little.

Eventually the film was over and it was time for bed, which is when the bed dilemma arouse. "Just share my bed," Catherine says with no hesitation, Sara stays audibly quiet, "Don't worry Sara, me and Grissom do it all the time," Catherine jokes trying to persuade Sara, she flashes a smirk in Sara's direction as she makes her way to the bedroom.

* * *

There I was peacefully sleeping in bed, Catherine's bed may I add. My back was facing Catherine and my head at the wall, so yeah basically I was on my side sleeping. When I was rudely awakened, as sleep is a novelty for me I do get a tad bit pissy if someone wakes me up, however this was not like this. There I was sleeping when suddenly I was aware of a hand going over my body, I half waked up, keeping my eyes shut, my brain (or should I say southern regions) focused on the hand. The hand was warm and soft, I'm not ashamed to say it didn't half feel good. The hand travels across my stomach, then up my sides, then back down to my hips then back over the stomach, it does this several times and I am more than content with this. Then suddenly it clicks! It's Catherine who is doing this, spooning me from behind! A thousand and one swear words go through my mind till I'm able to maintain some brain power to think, 'if she's awake I can't let her know I'm awake.' So I decide to test this whole thing out, I stretch my body out making out I'm asleep which is when I discovered that this was the wrong thing to do! The hand now had an opportunity and it took it, Catherine's hand went down to just under my waist band of the shorts I was wearing, Catherine started to lightly stroke me there, I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning, Catherine on the other hand snuggled her head into my back and moaned. At least I knew that she wasn't awake, Catherine wouldn't go that far if she knew it was me lying her. Then that theory got blown out the window when Catherine moaned my name which made my eyes shoot open! My heart was beating as fast as a mouse's, which is 500 beats a minute, actually I think mine was faster than that. I come to the conclusion she must be dreaming, I turn half of my body slowly so that I can see her face. Catherine's face looks very peaceful and there's a smile on her face, her hand is still moving but I'm pretty sure she's asleep. So I turn back around and let Catherine carry on feeling me up as I drift back off to sleep.

The next thing I knew was that the movements had stopped and I had a voice saying 'shit' multiple times. I can either fake sleep or reassure her. The decision is made I make a lot of effort to turn my body around and gently place my arm over Catherine. There is no need for words, Catherine knows this but she is still tense. After gently making circles on her hip, she relaxed and snuggled into my laying her head next to my chest. We both soon drifted off to sleep, in this intimate position.

_To be continued?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to everyone to reviewed, it made me write more!! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one (if not one). And special thanks to you know who you are :-)_

I woke up feeling strange, my head was disorientated and I could feel something strange. As my head woke up I opened one of my eyes which seemed to open my ears as well. That's when I started to piece this mystery together; there's someone moaning with pleasure and also my leg feels funny. It takes me a couple of seconds to realise why my leg feels funny, someone is rubbing against me, now this wakes most of me up including some parts that become very awake. Well I guess someone is having good dreams! I carefully detach my lower regions from the leg, at much as I'd like to stay in this position it will only lead to trouble that I wouldn't want to be responsible for but somehow would be. Normally my first thought in the morning would be coffee however today it seems to be alcohol which just proves one thing, I can never have Sara 'I have horny dreams so I have to hump you're leg' Sidle in my bed again. However I did enjoy my sleep last night and no hangover this morning so Sara must be a cure for that! I head to my kitchen hoping to find no alcohol because I can resist Sara Sidle but I don't know if I can resist alcohol!

Sara wakes up alone in a room very much different to her own, not only was that different but there was also a smile plastered on her face which was unusual. She stretched out her long body and ran her fingers through her hair. As her hands went back down to her side she caught a whiff of the smell emulating from them, yes she had been playing with herself in her sleep...again. Not unusual for Ms Sidle. Fortunately for Sara she didn't remember anything about the night activities however she felt a blush grace her face when she figured out there was a possibility she had played with herself beside Catherine! She pulled the duvet over her head and groaned.

"You're grumpy in the mornings," a voice said from the doorway. All Sara could reply with was another groan. Catherine smiled at the bump in her bed, she walked over and placed a cup of coffee on the bedside table next to the side Sara had been sleeping on, and then Catherine walked round the bed and sat on her side and sipped on her coffee. The aroma of the coffee stirred two of Sara's senses; smell and taste. She slowly pulled herself up from under the duvet, up enough so her head was leaning against the headboard, then she reached for her coffee and took a sip, she made a small moan as she the coffee went over her taste buds and down her throat. Catherine smiled into her own mug as Sara did this.

"Little things make me so happy," Sara explained contented.

"How did you sleep?" Catherine asked knowing that morning wasn't a time for any heavy conversation.

Sara tried to restrain the glow rising on her cheeks on remembering her own activities; she thought that the way Catherine said it meant that Catherine was already out the bed when she was pleasuring herself, "Yeah fine," Sara managed to cough out, "Must have been strange for you having someone in your bed."

"I told you last night I do it all the time with Gil," Catherine laughed, Sara turned over and gave her a pout.

"I thought I was special," she said in a mockingly sad voice. Catherine turned onto her side and hugged Sara round the waist. This is the exact moment Sara Sidle had a flash back of last night, Catherine touching her. Sara's heart started beating what felt like a million times per a second, her eyes felt like those cartoons where the eyes pop out!

'No wonder I had to do that in my sleep after that!' Sara thought. Catherine felt Sara tense up, Catherine thought that her and Sara's relationship had got past that point but she understood on a deep level that in irony she didn't understand. Catherine slowly took her arms off Sara's waist hoping that Sara didn't realise that Catherine felt that Sara was uncomfortable else it would just make her more withdrawn.

"Would you like to grab a shower?" Catherine asked in a soft tone.

'Yes! Yes!,' Sara thought enthusiastically, she needed her own space for a while and was glad that Catherine understood that but she was feeling a tad insecure so she replied with, "Well only if that's okay? I mean I can always go home and get one."

Catherine simply smiled at Sara and then went over to the dresser and chucked a towel at Sara then she walked out of the bedroom taking the empty cups.

Sara stood in the shower, feeling the cold pelts of water on her skin, gently running her fingers through her hair. One hand had a mind of its own and went on a journey to slowly caress the skin where Catherine had previously touched. Sara smiled at the thought but felt guilty for enjoying at bit too much, however she couldn't seem to stop the guilty pleasure. She lifted her head up and let the water run down her face, then onto her chest. Her hand stopped at the curve of her stomach, she bit her bottom lip in anticipation. The hand moved more south and reached its destination. Her middle finger slid between her moist lips and lightly went over her clit, just this light touch sent shivers throughout her body, her mind was filled with a images of a naked Catherine, she imagined the hand touching her was Catherine's. Sara started to rub her clit more intensely. She was so turned on. She couldn't help but moan softly. As her moan came out she tasted a foreign substance in her mouth. She stopped playing with herself and brought the other hand up to her mouth and touched her lip. She had had so much anticipation built up that it caused Sara to bite down on her lip too hard. Now her lip was bleeding. Sara immediately got out the shower and spat out the blood in her mouth into the sink. She hated the taste of blood, the iron specifically. She grabbed the towel Catherine had kindly given her and wrapped it round herself. She needed a glass of water to wash away the taste.

Catherine was seated at the table reading the paper when she saw Sara walk into the kitchen, in a towel. For a second Catherine was mesmerised by the sight but she quickly noticed blood on Sara's chin.

"SARA! What have you done? Are you alright? Ice, you need ice. Hold on I'll get you some," Catherine said all at once not leaving Sara anytime to respond.

Catherine walked over to her freezer and took out a bag of ice; she placed it on the side and took out an ice cube. She walked over to Sara and placed it on her lip letting her fingers linger there a little longer than they should of then she told Sara to hold it there in her mothering voice. Sara politely agreed. Catherine took three steps back from Sara and looked into her eyes to let her know that she was concerned. Sara tried to smile but forgot she was holding the ice and through trying to smile the ice slipped out of her mouth. The ice travelled down through the centre of Sara's body, the coldness of the ice made Sara jump which made the towel fall off. Catherine eyes widened with pleasure. Sara stood frozen still her eyes where the towel had previously been, she could feel Catherine's eyes on her. Sara had two decisions to make, the first one to pick up the towel and ignore what had happened or the second to meet Catherine's eyes. Sara gulped down the air in her mouth and slowly raised her head, as she was raising her head she felt a hand under her chin helping her. Their eyes met. Both were filled with lust, both frozen in time, Catherine's hand still on Sara's chin. Then suddenly it happened Sara put her hand on the back of Catherine's head and pulled herself in for a fierce demanding kiss. Catherine and Sara both moaning, finally getting what they wanted. Sara ran her tongue over Catherine's lips that parted allowing Sara to explore her mouth. The kiss had so much passion Catherine felt weak, Sara felt full of power and pushed Catherine back so that Catherine was against the kitchen units. Catherine hands ran up and down Sara's back, this made Sara moan which in turn gave Catherine control of the kiss. Catherine also used Sara's loss of control to move them to the corner so that now Catherine was in front of Sara, pressing gently into her.

"Catherine, ice," Sara said to Catherine. Catherine blinked a few times and looked at Sara. She saw the towel still wrapped around her.

"Catherine are you okay? You look a bit flushed."

"Err yeah I'm fine. So ice is it yeah?" Catherine could not believe she just day dreamt about them in that way she also couldn't believe how incredibly hot it was! Catherine proceeded to open the bag of ice. Just as she got the cube out the bag the phone rang. Catherine placed the ice in Sara's hand and went to answer the phone; Catherine was too embarrassed to say anything.

Sara was feeling a little better. The ice had numbed the pain a little, she was glad Catherine hadn't asked her how it had happened! Sara felt a little vulnerable standing there in just a towel so she made her way to the bedroom to get dressed. She saw that Catherine had left her some clean clothes on the bed, she smiled at the gesture but hoped it wasn't anything to sexy!

Sara re-entered the kitchen in a tanktop and a pair of sports trousers, Catherine was sat at the table with her head in her hands. Sara walked over a smile graced upon her face however once she saw Catherine's redend, Sara's smile turned to a concered frown as she raced over and put her arm round Catherine.

"Hey, hey," Sara said in a soft tone, "What's the matter?"

Catherine stayed quiet for a few moments then she whispered, "It was Sam on the phone."

"What did he say?" Sara asked not sure if she should have asked that question.

"He didn't apologise he just said something came up."

Sara was knelt beside Catherine with her arm around Catherine's shoulder trying her best to comfort Catherine but she didn't really know if she was helping. Catherine turned to look at Sara and gave her a soft smile then she leant more into Sara seeking for more comfort.

"Sara?"

"Yes?"

"What was your dad like growing up?"

Sara bolted straight up and mumbled something about having to go and was straight out the door before Catherine could process this information. Once Catherine's mind had caught up she ran after

Sara. But Catherine was too late, she watched as Sara's car went speeding out of the road.


End file.
